The Demon Hound and the Chiuahuah
by Lobo10020
Summary: its a normal day at the Phantomhives when Ciel and Sebastian have a guest. The guest wants to go on a perfect date with Sebastian and in return he'd help with the current case the Queens guard dog is working on.


KUROSHITSUJI

CIEL X SEBASTIAN

Sebastian was surving tea at the Phantomhive household as he always did when the bells rang signaling him to the young masters room.

"Yes master what is it?" he asked expecting Ciel to say that he wanted sweets but this was diffrent. He couldn't find Ciel anywhere. "Master?"

"Get. . . this damn. . . dog off. . . of me!" Ciel said still hidden. Sebastian whent behind Ciel's desk and saw that both Ciel and Pluto were on the floor. Ciel was covered in Pluto's saliva and Pluto as fast asleep. Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh my master what are you doing?" Sebastian said as he chuckled

"I'm doing nothing. Get Pluto off of me!" the young master demanded. Sebastian sighed and picked up Pluto. Pluto barely opened his eyes before shutting them again. Ciel who was picking himself up reached into his pocket and extracted a hankerchiff. Sebastian turned to the window and saw Finny tiding up the lawn.

"Young master how did this happen?" he asked watching Mey-Rin walking up to Finny in her broken glasses.

"I was sitting at my desk with the window open doing my work when I herd a noise. I turned around and Pluto was climbing in through the window! I told the dog to leave thats when he jumped on me and fell asleep!" Ciel said waving his arms dramaticly. Sebastian stiffled a laugh.

"Young master as intresting as your story sounds I don't think Pluto can climb through windows. Besides he wouldn't be able to do that if you left your window closed." Sebastian said closing the open window. He turned to Ciel and smiled. Ciel looked down. "Not even going to argue that your story is true eh?"

"It is." Ciel mumbled to himself. Sebastian went up to Ciel and put his hand under his chin.

"Young master no matter how many people doubt you even if its yourself I will always believe in your judgement. Even if you try to kill me I will still kneel before you and say 'Yes, my lord."' Ciel just stared at Sebastian

"Sebastian we have a guest." Yelled Mey-Rin as she bardged in.

"Who is the guest Mey-Rin?" Sebastian asked

"Why its me Sebas-chan!" said Grell on the window sill his long red hair flowing in the wind.

"See young master another reason to close the windows." said Sebastian going to the window. "Move Grell I need to close the window before some other weirdo comes in."

"Weirdo? You think I'm a Weirdo?" asked Grell shocked

"Shouldn't be that suprising. Why even the young master agrees with me." Sebastian said glaring at Grell. Ciel just nodded. Grell stood there his mouth agape.

"Sebas-chan I came to ask a favor." Grell said piddiling.

"The answer is no." said Ciel and Sebastian at the same time. Ciel was drinking his tea and Sebastian was cleaning up Pluto's mess.

"Oh come on you don't even know what it is!" Yelled Grell. Ciel and Sebastian appeared to not have paid any attention to him. "Hey are you listening?"

"Grell do you HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?" asked Ciel his voice raised. Grell shriveled up.

"All I wanted to do was to ask you if you needed help and in exchange maybe. . . I could go on a perfect date with Sebastian." Grell said nervously. Sebastian's eyes grew wide. _Young master please say no. please say no. _This thought kept running through his mind.

"Well this case is difficult. Okay but I have to come along." Sebastian looked menacingly at Grell and Ciel.

Meanwhile

Mey-Rin was trying to clean the clothes.

"Hmmm Sebastian said that I need to clean the young master's clohtes." she said looking down at the box of ditergant. "Lets see it says thirty scoops for big loads. soooo Ten I guess should be enough." Mey-Rin added the scoops of ditergant and started the washer. She looked down at her list of things to do that Sebastian has given her and marked 'Do the Laundry' off. "Okay next he wants me to polish the china." she said and walked into the kitchen. Finny and Baldroy were sitting at the table.

"Man I can't understand why we have to do such things you know?" he asked Finny

"Understand what?" Mey-Rin asked


End file.
